17 Marca 2002
06:35 Proszę o odpowiedź 06:50 Przystanek Unia 07:40 Mapeciątka; odc.107 Gdzie jest taki park rozrywki?; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:05 Mały diabeł cz.I; Un bon petit diable; 1983 film fab.prod.francuskiej 09:00 Teleranek 09:25 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk 10:00 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial USA 10:50 Od przedszkola do Opola; Grzegorz Turnau 11:25 Otwarte drzwi 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Poszukiwacze skarbów; teleturniej stereo 13:40 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Holmenkollen - Norwegia 15:45 Wakacje mistrza; reportaż 16:10 Gwiazdy w Jedynce; Sarah Connor 16:30 Bezpieczna Jedynka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Lokatorzy; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Śmiechu warte 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele; odc.10-Przyjęcie urodzinowe psa Pluto; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Skradzione serca; Stolen Hearts-Two if by Sea; 1996 komedia romantyczna prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Bill Bennett; wyk: Sandra Bullock,Denis Leary 21:45 Czas na dokument; Prawdziwe psy; odc. 10 telenowela dok. dla dorosłychstereo 22:15 Uczta kinomana; Trzy kolory: Biały; Trois couleurs:Blanc; 1994 film fab.prod.francusko-polskiej; reż: Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk: Zbigniew Zamachowski,Julie Delphy 23:45 Sportowa Jedynka 00:05 Niegrzeczne aniołki; odc.7 00:30 Mickiewicz; odc.3 Emigracja; film dok.Jana Sosińskiego 01:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 06:55 Pogranicze w ogniu (22) - serial sensac. Polska 1988 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość (54) 09:45 Nie tylko dla komandosów 10:10 Czy musiało tak być? 10:30 Sztuka magii (3) - serial dokumentalny USA 2000 11:30 Podróże kulinarne 12:00 Słomiany wdowiec - komedia USA 1955 14:00 Familiada 14:30 Złotopolscy (402) 15:00 Szansa na sukces 16:00 Na dobre i na złe (95) 17:00 Święta wojna (97) 17:30 7 dni świat 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 19:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Sanatorium - Gala 2002 23. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu (1) 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:26 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Boża podszewka (13) - serial obycz. Polska 1997 22:35 Sanatorium - Gala 2002 23. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu (2) 23:40 Jeniec wojenny - dramat wojenny USA 1987 01:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Mumia Niania (22) 8.30 Batman dwadzieścia lat później 2 (35) 9.00 Hugo 9.30 Młody Herkules (24) 9.55 Disco Relax 11.00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (12) 11.30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica 5 (115) 12.00 Biały kieł II: Legenda o białym wilku - film USA (1991) 13.35 Largo (11) - serial sens. 14.50 Benny Hill - serial 15.20 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 2 15.35 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Zamek czarodziejów 16.30 Bar - program rozrywkowy 17.40 V.I.P. 3 (51) - serial sensac. USA 1998 18.30 Bar - wyniki 18.45 Informacje 19 10 Życiowa szansa 20.00 Miodowe lata (81) 20.50 Świat według Kiepskich (100) 21.15 Zerwane więzi - talk-show 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie) 22.10 Dziewczyna jak diament - film obyczajowy Kanada-RPA 1998 23.50 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 0.50 Magazyn sportowy 2.30 Muzyka na BIS - rock + pop 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.25 Telesklep 7.55 Maska (28) - serial anim. 8.20 Księga baśni - film fantastyczny USA 1995 9.55 Wilk morski - film przygodowy USA 1993 11.40 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Północ Południe (3) - serial obycz. USA 13.45 Granice - serial dokumentalny 14.15 Maraton uśmiechu - kabaret 14.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.25 Dennis rozrabiaka - komedia USA 1993 17.15 Nauka jazdy - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Agent - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 Big Brother - Ring 21.35 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.05 Superwizjer 22.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23,05 Noktowizjer 23.40 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.10 Big Brother - Ring 1.15 Koniec lata - film obyczajowy prod. USA 3.20 Nic straconego _ powtórki programów thumb|left|80x80px 7.00 Fraglesy (58) - serial anim. 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Tęczowy domek (19) - film anim. 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Niefortunna czarownica 2 (23) - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Teleplotki - magazyn 10.10 Medycyna i ty 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Villa vanilla (3) 11.30 Kurier 11.35 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze 2 (21) - serial dok. 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Program lokalny 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Człowiek i przyroda (20/26) - film dok. 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.15 Książka tygodnia - magazyn 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Regiony kultury 18.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Zerwane zaręczyny - film fabularny 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Program lokalny 22.30 Kurier 22.35 Crimen (3) - serial przyg. Polska 23.40 Kurier 23.55 Set mecz - magazyn siatkarski 0.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.25 Rudzielec 6:55 Czarny Królewicz (powt.) 7.20 Cyd (1) - film hist. hisz .-wł. amer. (powt.) 9.10 Rudzielec 9.40 Biały Kieł (powt.) 10.10 Człowiek w czerwonym bucie - komedia sens. USA (powt.) 12.00 INFORmator prawny 12.15 INFORmator gospodarczy 12.30 Automobilizm: MŚ w Rajdach Samochodowych - rajd Korsyki 13.30 Obieżyświat Dr Witt 14.00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - film dla młodzieży pol., 1984 (96 min) 15:50 Tajne przez poufne (9) - serial sens. USA 16.50 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 3 (8) - serial kom. USA 17.20 Diabli nadali (6)- serial kom. USA 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Siatkówka: Finał Pucharu Top Teams 20.00 Zadawnione porachunki - western USA, 1998 (90 min) 21.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.20 Wokanda - program dok. 22.50 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 23.25 Diagnoza morderstwo (2) - serial krym. USA (powt.) 0.25 Rzeźnik Wing - film sens. hong., 1979 (105 min) 2.30 Super VIP - magazyn 3.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6:00 Telesklep 8:25 Wilki mor- skie 8:50 Speed Racer 9:15 Yaiba 9:40 Luzaki i kujony (3/18): serial 10:25 Nie do pary (3/13): serial 10:50 Lano i Woodley 2 (7/7): serial 11:20 Czynnik PSI 3 (16/22): serial 12:10 Pojedynek o szczyt: film 13:55 Z dala od wolności: film 14:45 Hotel (17/24): se- rial 15:35 Na wariackich papierach (3/14): serial 16:30 Słoneczny patrol (16/44): serial 17:20 Nieugięta (3/3): film 19:05 Jack i Jill (3/14): serial 20:00 Nocny lot 747: film 21:55 Prezydencki poker (3/22): serial 22:50 Co za tydzień 23:30 Afrykański lot: film 1:15 Nocny lot 747: film 3:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80x80px 6.25 M jak miłość 28 - serial TVP 7.10 Słowo na niedzielę 7.15 Spotkania z tradycją - Muzycy z Koniakowa 7.45 Biografie - Widziałem wielu bogów - film dok. 8.45 Uczmy się polskiego 27 - Proszę o spokój 9.15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - 2 Muzyka na wodzie 9.50 Gość Jedynki (powt.) 10.00 Opowieści z Nowego Testamentu 2/12- Syn marnotrawny - serial anim. 10.25 Uwaga niebezpieczeństwo 7 - Telegram - film anim. 10.30 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Irena Szewińska 11.00 Złotopolscy 367- Aresztowany - telenowela TVP (powt.) 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.10 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Otwarte drzwi - magazyn katolicki 13.00 Transmisja Mszy świętej z kościoła św. Wojciecha w Dobroniu 14.10 Czterej pancerni i pies 2/21 - Radość i gorycz - serial TVP 15.00 Film animowany dla dorosłych - 6, 5, 3, 3, 2, 1 - film Krzysztofa Dębowskiego 15.10 Graj z Kuroniem 11 15.40 Szept prowincjonalny - Gwiazdy świecą i migocą, czyli o świetle własnym i ofiarowanym 16.10 Biografie - Widziałem wielu bogów - film dok. (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17.30 M jak miłość 28 - serial TVP (powt.) 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kanarek - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.00 Bohater roku - film fab. 21.50 Szansa na sukces - Grażyna Łobaszewska 22.45 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego "Najjaśniejszej epoce" 2 - Lojalni aż do obrzydzenia 23.15 Magazyn piłkarski Gol 0.00 Graj z Kuroniem 11 (powt.) 0.30 M jak miłość 28 - serial TVP 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kanarek - serial anim. (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.50 Sport telegram, Pogoda (powt.) 2.00 Złotopolscy 367 (powt.) 2.50 Wieczór z Jagielskim 103 3.30 Bohater roku - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 5.20 Cysterskim szlakiem - reportaż 6.00 Zakończenie programu Reality TV 06.00 Na służbie (In The Line of Duty) (50 min.). 06.50 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.). 07.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 07.45 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.). 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 08.35 Policja (Police) (25 min.). 09.00 Policja (Police) (30 min.) 09.30 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 09.50 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (30 min.). 10.20 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 10.45 Największe trzęsienia ziemi (World's Deadliest Earthquakes) (45 min.) 11.30 Na służbie (In The Line of Duty) (50 min.). 12.20 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.). 12.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 13.15 Szpital Św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.). 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 14.05 Policja (Police) (25 min.). 14.30 Policja (Police) (25 min.) 14.55 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 15.25 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 15.50 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.). 16.15 Największe trzęsienia ziemi (World's Deadliest Earthquakes) (25 min.) 17.00 Katastrofy lotnicze (Sky Action Videos) (50 min.). 17.50 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 18.15 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers) (30 min.). 18.45 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.). 19.10 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (30 min.) 19.40 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (55 min.). 20.35 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 21.00 Zawodowcy (The Professionals) (55 min.). 21.55 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 22.20 Network First (Network First) (55 min.). 23.15 Katastrofy lotnicze (Sky Action Videos) (50 min.). 24.05 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 24.30 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers) (30 min.). 01.00 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (25 min.). 01.25 Szkoła kucharska (Chef's School) (30 min.) 01.55 Katastrofy stulecia (Disasters of the Century) (55 min.). 02.50 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 03.15 Zawodowcy (The Professionals) (55 min.). 04.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 04.35 Network First (Network First) (55 min.).